


you.

by troshby



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: AU, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/troshby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the song "rescue me." I know, I'm the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you.

Dan was tired of sneaking around. He was tired of always having to control his feelings around Josh. He was tired of having to keep his hands to himself when all he wanted was to hug and touch Josh. He was tired of having to hide the fact that Josh was his, and he was Josh's. He was tired of having to hide their relationship.

See, Josh was in an on and off relationship with this guy for about two years. They would date for about two months and break off for a week, get back together, and break off. It seemed like they were just in it "in the heat of the moment" and when the heat was gone, the guy would go off and cheat. He would cheat and ask for forgiveness almost immediately. Josh was indecisive sometimes- about whether or not to take him back- so Dan was there to hear all about it.

Being the awesome friend that Dan was, he always heard Josh out. Constantly telling him that the boy was no good for Josh and that he was better off with someone else. Someone who would actually love him and not hurt him. Someone who would treat him with as much respect as he treated them.

Over time, over the long nights Josh spent with Dan whilst his boy was off cheating on him, Dan fell for Josh. He didn't mean for it to happen, because well after you hear someone complain about their significant other for hours on end, it can get annoying. But in the end sometime, sometime when Josh wasn't complaining about his boy, when he was actually having a conversation with Dan, was when Dan fell for him. Something about the way Josh's lips moved, something about the way his eyes looked after he was done spilling his guts. It may sound harsh, but all Dan wanted to do was look into Josh's bloodshot eyes until they weren't red anymore. All he wanted to do was kiss his pain away. All he wanted to to was to love the pain away. In the end, somewhere along the line, it finally did.

Dan was tired of hearing Josh talk about his boy, so he cupped his face and kissed him. The younger man was a bit surprised at first, but then kissed Dan back. One thing led to another, so eventually Josh ended up leading Dan up to his bed. Both got undressed and made love for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Josh woke up in Dan's arms. His eyes fluttered open and that's when he realized that he was in love with the older man. It may have been the way that he so patiently listened to Josh rant about his boy, or the way Dan's hair perfectly complemented his eyes, either way, Dan was perfect to Josh.

So they had many nights like that one. After about a month, which had seemed strangely long for Dan (in the sense that Josh and his boy still hadn't got back together), the news finally broke to him.

"This has been really fun," he had said, his voice a bit shaky. "But I really think I have more of a future with him."

Dan had sadly nodded and said he understood.

It got tougher over the months for Dan. He would see Josh and his boy be all over each other whilst he just sat by himself, typing away at his phone (or at least pretending to), trying to avoid seeing Josh and his boy. Each time he'd do this. He would see the couple doing something that he wasn't really appreciative of and started typing away, more often than not, making a few notes to himself.

One day it happened again. Josh and his boy broke up, and of course, he rang Dan up and asked if he could come over. Dan of course said yes and immediately drove over to Josh's house. The same thing that happened all those weeks ago happened again, ending up with them waking up in each other's arms.

Dan knew it was too good to last, and it was. One day the news were broken to him, yet again, dear ol' Josh was back with his boy once again. It went like that for another year, until one day Josh and his boy got engaged. Everything seemed fine, up until the day before Josh's wedding day.

Josh rang up Dan again, asking to meet up with him at some coffee shop. When they met, Josh happily greeted Dan.

"Had to cancel on Matt and Max," he said, linking his fingers together. "But here I am. What were you up to?"

"He wanted to talk about some things," Josh replied. "Told him I had to go to the hospital to see someone because he wouldn't let me go."

"Damn, is this what we have come to?"

"I'm going to get married with him, Dan. I'm actually going to do it. This is sort of a goodbye."

"You mean, this is it?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. "When he was cheatin' I was the person you run to. No, this isn't it. You owe me more than this. You owe me something else. You owe me your everything."


End file.
